Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glen "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Ace D. Copular, Big Billy and Grubber in The Powerpuff Girls, Brooklyn in Gargoyles, Clank in Tinker Bell, Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo in Johnny Bravo, Kowalski in DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar, Mr. Smee in Return to Never Land, Petrie in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and onward, Raj and Samson in Camp Lazlo! and Ted a.k.a. The Man with the Yellow Hat in Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Frog Prince (ep2) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Baloney, Bobby (Singing; ep67), Burt (ep81), Captain (ep73), Captain Mel (ep3), Charlton, Christopher W. (ep79), Dr. Jeckyl (ep54), Flaxseed (ep8), Floyd (ep98), Hemingway (ep88), John Smith (ep85), Lee (ep28), Mitch, Mr. Crazy Person (ep21), Narrator (ep45), Narrator (ep84), Sherlock Holmes (ep72), Singer (ep12), Singer (ep51), Snake (ep22), The Butler (ep93), The Colonel (ep37), The King (ep36), The Troll (ep66), Thunderdogg (ep91), Tristesse (ep11), Very Arch Bishop (ep10), Weed Memlo (ep65), Woodpeckerman (ep83) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - 1st Crook (ep22), Bovinator (ep44), Crazy Ol'Uncle (ep8), Don (ep50), Eddie (ep44), Eric (ep50), Fripplehoot (ep11), Horse (ep30), Host (ep11), Kid (ep49), Man (ep49), Man#1C (ep22), Mayor, Psycho (ep42), Robotic Phone (ep13), Sheep#3 (ep8), Snake (ep13), Youngblood (ep30) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1993) - Cab Driver (ep25), Computer (ep59), H.A.R.D.A.C., Office Boy (ep25), Radio Broadcaster (ep59), Security Guard (ep38), Smuggler (ep62), Teen (ep59) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Abra Kadabra, Buddy/Omac (ep23), Captain Mervel, Joker/Red Hood, Mobster (ep37), New Joker (ep48), Rubberneck (ep28), Rubin (ep51), Starman (ep63), Ultra Humanite (ep64) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - 2-D Man (ep6), Zookeeper (ep25) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Alistair Leventhal (ep14), Big Earl (ep16), Dr. Mezmit (ep14), Tour Bus Guide (ep14) *Ben 10 (2016) - Hail-O (ep6) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Dad (ep24), Azmuth, DNAlien#2 (ep24), Forever Knight#1, Ghostfreak (ep36), Kraab (ep45), Magister Labrid, Policeman (ep45), Security Alien#2 (ep36), Ultimo (ep27) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Alien Doctor (ep62), Bryk (ep76), Kundo, Plumber (ep62) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Azmuth, Belicus (ep16), Haplor (ep34), Hugh (ep37), Jailer (ep18), Magister Labrid (ep31), Major Domo (ep37), Major General (ep31), Pops (ep18), White NecroFriggian#1 (ep11), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Simon Stagg *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Cat Scan (ep19), Jack Monterey (ep57), Lord Camembert, Mace, Mayhem (ep14), Pulverizer (ep14), Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Brand-Something, Mash *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Gloog *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Bunsen's Dad (ep1), Ping Pongapus (ep1), Reptilian Beast (ep1) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Binipinardian#2 (ep33), Binipinardian#3 (ep33), Brain Pod#18 (ep30), Brain Pod#81 (ep30), Dreadnaught Computer (ep30) *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Raj, Samson, Alarm Voice (ep17), Caribou (ep8), Commander Hoo-Ha Smiles (ep17), Flamingo #1 (ep18), Pear (ep8), Walrus *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1996-1997) - Orbitron, Aranus (ep16), General Vot (ep13), Isaac (ep22), Lago (ep15), Number One (ep18), Wokra (ep23) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2006) - Generous Man (ep12), Grizzled Guide (ep17), Panicked Man (ep17), The Nobleman (ep17) *Chowder (2007) - Thrice Cream Man (ep7) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Principal Luna, Asian Man (ep24), Audience Member (ep18), Bear (ep20), Bill (ep20), Bob Sulu (ep4), Bobby Jack Lowry (ep12), Broc (ep19), Chairman (ep22), Chef (ep5), Dog (ep15), Dr. Nefario (ep11), Dummy (ep4), Dustin (ep9), Dylan (ep19), Enrique (ep7), Executive Producer (ep10), General Valdez (ep6), Grayson Brooding (ep12), Hal (ep16), Jan Rongetes, Karl (ep14), Knight (ep16), Lion#2 (ep18), Lochness Monster (ep13), Lonely Food Vendor (ep3), Marlon (ep2), Mime (ep5), Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Salleri (ep22), Pelican (ep8), Ricky (ep23), Robot (ep14), Rudy (ep7), Shark Engineer (ep11), Swiss Police (ep6), TV Newscaster (ep21), The Beaast (ep15), Tony (ep7), William Howard Taffy (ep11), Yearbook Kid (ep17), Yeti (ep21) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Bartender (ep14), Chuck (ep14), Dad (ep6), Destructo Dad (ep10), Dr. Teef (ep3), Dude (ep33), Knight#1, Knight#3, Lifeguard (ep24), Mad Dad (ep3), Mr. Beetles (ep39), Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz (ep14), Romeo (ep33), Taxi Driver (ep25), Technicians (ep6), Train Driver (ep25), Usher#1 (ep17), Usher#2 (ep17), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - EMT (ep7), Factory Owner (ep7), Henri (ep7) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Dexter's Dad, Actor (ep71), Alien (ep47), Alien#1 (ep11), Amoebae#2 (ep23), Amoebae#3 (ep23), Anchor Man (ep6), Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep16), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Army Computer (ep62), Arnie (ep45), Barney (ep44), Biker#2 (ep58), Box Guy (ep35), Boy (ep43), Boy (ep53), Boy#1 (ep56), Boy#1 (ep57), Boy Band Germ#1 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#3 (ep70), Boy on Left (ep21), Boy Student (ep32), Captain (ep15), Carrot Guy (ep17), Cassius (ep46), Chief (ep58), Computer (ep59), Computer#2 (ep38), Cool Guy (ep44), Cop (ep6), Cop (ep18), Cop#2 (ep36), Creature (ep34), Delivery Man (ep71), Dog, Dog#1 (ep42), Dog#2 (ep42), Doorman (ep34), Dude (ep75), Dude#3 (ep69), Fat Kid (ep5), Fish (ep1), Fisherman (ep49), Fois Gras (ep14), French Guy (ep9), French Teacher (ep9), Fruit Stand Guy (ep35), Gentleman (ep75), Goalie (ep55), Grandpa (ep33), Grape Ape (ep15), Grappulator (ep51), Guy (ep62), Guy#1 (ep5), Guy#2 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep69), Guy in Audience (ep20), Ice Cream Man (ep18), Ice Cream Man (ep75), Italian Man (ep58), Jeff, Jelly Jerry (ep66), Jock, Jocko (ep14), John Pierre (ep9), Juan (ep35), Kid (ep22), Kid (ep27), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep5), Kid#1 (ep57), Kid#1 (ep63), Kid#1 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep54), Kid Shopper (ep11), Knight (ep16), Kurt (ep21), Mackerel (ep39), Mailman (ep27), Mailman (ep53), Mailman (ep55), Main Title Narrator (eps7-13), Man (ep4), Man (ep18), Man (ep22), Man (ep34), Man (ep37), Man (ep38), Man (ep44), Man#1 (ep6), Man#1 (ep33), Man#1 (ep76), Man#1 (ep77), Man#2 (ep77), Mandark's Dad (ep65), Milk Man (ep71), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep41), Muffin#4 (ep31), Narrator (ep39), Nasa (ep11), Neighbor#1 (ep42), Neighbor#4 (ep42), Newman (ep43), Ninja Nerd (ep31), Old Man (ep33), Old Man (ep65), Old Man Dexter (ep3), Pilot (ep24), Professor (ep6), Rabbit (ep4), Reporter (ep9), Rich Man (ep69), Ricola Man (ep46), Robber (ep51), Robot (ep30), Robot (ep39), Robot (ep46), Robot (ep66), Robot (ep67), Robot#1 (ep60), Robot#2 (ep60), Santa Claws (ep50), Science Dad (ep37), Sergeant (ep67), Singer (ep20), Smith (ep34), Smuggler#2 (ep14), Soldier#2 (ep62), Student#2 (ep55), Super Hero Dexter (ep61), TV Announcer (ep38), Talking Dog (ep4), Talking Dog (ep37), Thug (ep18), Tiger (ep78), Timmy (ep39), Trollbetoot#1 (ep34), Trucker#2 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep3), Villager#1 (ep47), Villager#2 (ep47), Virus (ep20), Whale Chorus (ep24), William (ep67), Wind Bear, Worker Alien (ep64), Zoo Keeper (ep78), Zpatch (ep24) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Roger Dearly, Sgt. Tibs *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Jonathan Long, The Huntsman, Baby Chick Man (ep21), Brownie#1 (ep8), Chef (ep21), Councilor Kulde (ep8), Dragon Student (ep8), Football Jock (ep9), Goblin (ep3), Guide Sprite (ep12), Hog Caller (ep3), IMP (ep6), Jaren MacArthur (ep10), Leprechaun McBreen, Loud Speaker (ep2), Messenger Fairy (ep6), Messenger Fairy (ep9), News Reporter (ep10), Old Woman Fu (ep9), Petite Messenger Fairy (ep2), Police#1 (ep3), Police Officer (ep6), Police Officer#1 (ep7), Security Guard (ep21), Sprite Elder#1 (ep12), Sprite Elder#2 (ep12), TV Announcer (ep4), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Jitters A. Dog, Roderick Lizzard, Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Alligator (ep18), Announcer (ep8), Arturo Ocelot (ep7), Bat (ep5), Coati (ep4), Daddy Anteater (ep15), Fantastic Animal (ep9), Father Chicken (ep1), Fernando (ep15), Frog (ep4), Guard#1 (ep15), Hawk (ep8), Male Crocodile (ep1), Mob Animal (ep5), Monkey (ep8), Monkey Guard#1 (ep8), Monkey Guard#2 (ep8), Mr. Three (ep17), Mr. Two (ep17), Puma (ep3), Puma (ep18), Snoring Animal (ep9), Tapir (ep5), Tapir Leafrider (ep17), Turtle (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Storyteller, A Minstrel (ep13), A Thuggy Monster (ep21), Announcer (ep20), Another Man (ep11), Argan (ep2), Cheesy Singer (ep19), Chuckles' Servant (ep8), Color (ep20), Dusty (ep9), Evil Ham (ep18), Farmer (ep8), Frog (ep14), Hamish (ep11), Loogo, Pank Scroggle, Pirate Emcee (ep14), Popo, Recruiter (ep12), Referee (ep20), Sentry on the Left (ep3), Sentry on the Right (ep5), Sentry with Bad Ponytail (ep17), Slash Spacetime (ep15), Sprite of the Stump (ep1), That One Bug (ep6), The Sensitive Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Titan Judge (ep19), Twinkle the Marvel Horse, Udrogoth Coach (ep20), Ugly Monster (ep5), Yar the Trainer (ep4), Yarp (ep10) *Disney's Fillmore! (2003-2004) - Cowboy (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Mason (ep17), Plant Manager (ep25) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Announcer (ep16), Baby Shelby, Dennis the Duck (ep26), Director (ep50), Hourglass (ep42), Mr. Toad, Priest (ep16), Prison Guard (ep9), Time (ep42), Turkey (ep44), Weasel (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Adrena Lynn's Cameraman (ep15), Announcer (ep8), Banner Man (ep8), Bates (ep13), Bungee Host (ep54), Emergency Pet Groomer Guy (ep54), Jerry (ep21), Lars (ep54), Local B (ep21), Quiz Show Contestant (ep54), Real North Pole Presenter (ep54), Smarty Mart Announcer (ep21), Smarty Mart Shopper (ep21), TV Reporter (ep15) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Duke L'Orange, Buzz Blitzman (ep18), Chip Delaney (ep9), Guard (ep21), Thrash *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Craig Bean, Dieter Liederhosen, Bernie (ep48), Bouncer (ep31), Carny (ep65), Christmas Tree (ep32), Crunch Pod Necklace (ep31), Emmitt Swink (ep65), Ernie (ep49), Grandpa (ep32), Mitch, Pink Eye Pete, Rowan Keech (ep40), Shelf McClain, Short Man (ep46), Son of the Soil (ep49) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Admiral McDowell (ep4), Dr. Horton Letrek (ep2), Sailor (ep4) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Principal Peststrip, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Ipi, Topo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Miner (ep8), Sailor (ep34), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Prince Eric, Tom (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Conrad Fleem, Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Percy, Pizza Guy, Actor#1 (ep10), Announcer (ep26), Arcade Guy (ep19), Circus Guy (ep28), Costume Store Guy (ep17), Door Guy (ep15), Earle (ep21), Furniture Store Employee#1 (ep31), Hotel Clerk, Hugh (ep20), Jan "The Man" Testaverde, Lawrence, Lor's Dad, Machine Voice (ep24), Man (ep15), Manny, Milty (ep8), Moe, Mr. Al "Bobo" Schiffman (ep28), Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Chenowith (ep13), Mr. Hassenfeld, Museum Curator (ep17), Museum Docent, Narrator (ep27), Old Josiah, Paramedic (ep36), Reggie Trash (ep16), Shakespeare (ep32), Shoe Salesman (ep17), Skateboarder#3 (ep21), Space Program Official (ep12), TV Announcer (ep20), Tish's Cousin Doug (ep31), Tish's Dad, Tony, Vendor (ep10), Voice#2 (ep14), Zach (ep4), Zoo Keeper (ep23) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - King Lars (ep8) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - The Summerween Trickster (ep12), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep20), Billy Stumps, Grubby Schmidt (ep43), Mall Cop (ep48), Tow Truck Driver (ep43), Walter (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo, Sparky, Boss Bandit, Cody, Conductor (ep33), Pecos Pug, Slick Eddie (ep34), Trian Conductor (ep26) *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Merlin (ep65), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2016) - Principal, Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Big Bad Wolf (ep17), Flashback (ep19), Sheriff of Plottingham (ep35) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Zazu *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Brainz (ep19), Harvax (ep10), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Buffalo Thug#1 (ep59), Ox (ep63), Prisoner#3 (ep8), Rabbit (ep63), Rhino Guard#3 (ep8), Tong Fo, Vender (ep72), Vendor Rabbit (ep59) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - John Harrington (ep19), Mark Twain (ep10), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Kowalski, Amarillo Kid (ep58), Announcer#1 (ep24), Blonde Guy (ep46), Chameleons, Chuck Charles, Computer Voice, Crowd Guy (ep10), Frankie, Ghost Sheep (ep9), Gregor (ep46), Leopard Seal#1 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep48), Lobster#3 (ep99), Man (ep97), Man (ep102), Man's Voice (ep99), Man#1 (ep27), Narrator (ep15), Pidgeon (ep2), Rat (ep106), Rat#1, Red Squirell, Reporter (ep77), Spell & Speak, Spellimg Toy (ep140), Voice (ep23) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Ace Gecko, Brahdhi, Grocery Clerk (ep29), S.B. Sweaty (ep29) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Ambassador PorkweNington (ep14), Count Muerte, Crocodile Bounty Hunter (ep35), Crowd Member (ep2), Cyborg#2 (ep35), Father (ep16), Goozer (ep3), Harry (ep16), Narrator (ep27), Policeman (ep16), Robot (ep32), Victor Von Boogieman (ep32) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - George (ep5), Lil Vinnie (ep5), Newsboy (ep5), Pal (ep3), Proprietor (ep3), Security Guard (ep3) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Judge (ep26), Knuckles, Officer#2 (ep12), Pedro (ep6), Roman (ep4), Sergio/Senor Siniestro, Silver Sombrero (ep15) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Bloopypants (ep71) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Al (ep7), Attendant (ep18), Bearded Archeologist (ep23), Candle Jack (ep2), Cave Guy, Keir (ep13), Lord Bravery, Manager (ep17), Medulla (ep14), Mike, Singer#2 (ep22), The Huntsman, Waylon Jeepers (ep20) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bruno (ep39), Clive (ep42), Luach (ep25), Magus, Malibu (ep61), Maol Chalvim (ep34), Vinnie, Young MacBeth (ep22), Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett, Bodyguard 3 (ep11), Chair One (ep11), Driver (ep7), Friend (ep5), Gangbanger 1 (ep3), Hood 1 (ep3), Hooded Figure (ep2), Malibu (ep8), Patients Aid (ep6), Quarryman (ep7), Quarryman Garry (ep6), Security Guard 2 (ep5), Team Leader (ep10), Thug 1 (ep9), Thug 1 (ep13), Thug 2 (ep9), Vinnie (ep1) *Generator Rex (2010) - Meechum (ep2), Providence Agent (ep5) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Duke Nigel Fortenberry (ep15), Tomar-Re *Grim & Evil (2002) - Meteor (ep13) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Rhomann Dey (ep11) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector (ep4) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *JBVO: Your All Request Cartoon Show (2000-2001) - Johnny Bravo *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Horace Boothroyd III *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Johnny Bravo, 3rd Passerby (ep52), Announcer, Announcer (ep10), Announcer#2 (ep1), Banderillero (ep3), Beautiful Man (ep6), Beaver (ep1), Body Guard (ep5), Bull, Bully Cop#1 (ep12), Bus Driver (ep7), Cabbie (ep7), Character (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep11), Countdown Voice (ep11), David (ep6), Den Mother (ep53), Dog (ep4), Donut King (ep8), Ed the Trout, Elmer (ep1), Fat and Stupid (ep6), Guard, Guy#1 (ep2), Guy#1 (ep9), Hank (ep7), Heavy C (ep6), Ice Cream Clerk (ep8), Inspector (ep52), Jockey#2 (ep5), Kid (ep15), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep12), Llama, Man in Black (ep53), Mayor, Mike (ep7), Moth (ep9), Myron (ep6), Neurotic Man (ep11), Old Man (ep53), Passenger on Bus (ep11), Pedestrian#1 (ep6), Perseus (ep3), Pilot (ep9), Prince Hondo (ep15), Producer (ep15), Radio Announcer (ep10), Rhinoceros (ep4), Rich Guy (ep9), Rudolph (ep4), Scientist (ep10), Seth, Skychopper, Smarmy (ep5), Singer on T.V. (ep8), Soccer Fan#1 (ep52), Spanish Man (ep3), Timmy (ep1), Vendor (ep5), Waiter (ep5), Waiter (ep10) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Rick Wilson (ep33) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Ignacio Wortan (ep5), Nien Numb (ep4), Plumestriker *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2006) - Colonel Trench (ep10), Dr. Chroniker (ep10), Professor Zane (ep2) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Alien (ep24), Crewman (ep22), Drallag (ep22), Skalgar (ep24), Zarek (ep18) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Blizzbert, Goon (ep25) *Motorcity (2012) - Carter, Gang Member (ep5), Gang Member#1 (ep5), Wormy (ep5) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Cop (ep17), Farmer (ep20), Frank (ep27), Igor (ep27), Juanito (ep17), Policeman 1 (ep20), Producer (ep17), Reporter (ep27), Stanley (ep20) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Drixenol "Drix" Koldriliff, Bubba (ep25), PB (ep23) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Eight Ball (ep9), Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1994-1996) - Maxwell Madison Jr., Maxwell Madison Sr., Assault Biot (ep9), Biot Captain (ep9), Dr. Singh (ep6), Pierre (ep32), Scavenger (ep34) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Rasta Rat, Angler Fish (ep1), Arnold Fartzenegger (ep16), Audience Member (ep18), Booger (ep13), Calvin Clam, Ceiling Face (ep14), Clerk McGirk, Commercial Announcer (ep15), Cookie (ep10), Doctor (ep3), Dr. Eggplant Face, Drago (ep9), Dwayne (ep11), Gingerbread Man (ep4), Grandpa (ep10), Hamshank (ep16), Head Dumble (ep12), Host (ep10), Jorts Duck (ep16), Judge (ep10), Lipstick Painting (ep7), Man#1 (ep3), Martians (ep17), Masked Maniac (ep9), Mr. Manelli, Orange (ep14), Painting#1 (ep7), Pickle Mascot (ep1), Pirate (ep13), Pirate Leader (ep2), Rabbi Frogstein, Ranger Rhino, Referee (ep13), Skunkataur#2 (ep4), Sleazy Beave, Snob (ep7), Talent Cube (ep18), Theater Employee (ep16), Time Donut (ep3), Waiter (ep5), Whirly Bird, Zombie#3 (ep14) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Baloney (ep1) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alan Fontain Bisque (ep5), Baloney, Castro-Type (ep29), Chris (ep28), Christopher W. (ep35), Dr. Mordough (ep61), Fabrizio Ditzio (ep38), Game Announcer (ep32), Hippie (ep19), Howie (ep43), Irving Thyroid (ep57), Jagger (ep50), Jakob (ep34), Jim (ep31), Kale Mumphausen (ep33), Kilmer (ep6), Leonard Sheldon (ep63), Locke (ep2), Samson (ep20), Schotzie (ep8), Scientist#2 (ep62), Squeege (ep53), Tom Cajones (ep39), Wensleydale (ep4), Zalgar (ep16) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Dorkus Aurelius, 6-Butted Alien (ep5), Alien (ep1), Alien (ep2), Baby Arms Banarog, Bird (ep18), Blurg#4 (ep12), Bobb, Crem (ep10), Dipthwak (ep13), Fruit Hobo, Fusterbeest, Grish Head#1, Grish Head#2, Gronze#1 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep4), Guard#2 (ep6), Guard#3 (ep4), Hat Squid (ep17), Mackadar Soldier#1 (ep24), Sporeticus (ep9), Ted (ep17), Worm (ep16), Zeenuian (ep17), Zeenuian#2 (ep3), Zeenuian#3 (ep15) *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Agent Gus (ep39), Agent Mugs (ep42), Bachelor Bill (ep23), Bondo (ep42), Claudio, Crew Man#1 (ep17), Dad (ep39), Eugene (ep47), Howie (ep21), Mortimer (ep31), Mr. Taco (ep31), Netter (ep21), RJ (ep47), Reporter#3 (ep47), Rich Guy (ep23), Sammy Kegelman (ep38), Senator Foster (ep31), Sir Winston Windmill (ep39), Slacker (ep38), Soda Jerk (ep21), Svetlana's Dad (ep42), Waiter (ep23), Yorkie#2 (ep17) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Apeman#3 (ep5), Fanman (ep13), Gaillard (ep12), Grandpa (ep12), Lenny (ep13), Zan-Tar (ep5) *Regular Show (2010) - Basketball (ep11), Commercial VO (ep8), Hi Five Ghost (ep2), Jimmy (ep2), Kid (ep11), Pony (ep2), TV Voice (ep3), Ticket Guy (ep3) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Blitz *Robot and Monster (2012) - Snap Winsome *Rugrats (1993-1998) - Ben, Best Man (ep32), Hip Guy (ep32) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - 1st Crowd Member (ep27), 2nd Man (ep27), Alien (ep2), Alien (ep18), Cathbad (ep17), Clansman#1 (ep17), Connery (ep9), Creature (ep33), Demon (ep17), Dog (ep2), Dreyfuss Leader (ep2), Fisherman (ep9), Frederick (ep5), French Robot (ep52), Gargoyle (ep15), Gummagog (ep33), Hiker (ep43), Huge Bear (ep13), Lil Aqualizer (ep16), Lil Red Hood (ep13), Man (ep27), Man A (ep27), McDuffy (ep2), Middle Bear (ep13), Miner#1 (ep43), Monkey Boy (ep14), Ogre#1 (ep52), Rat (ep33), Ringmaster (ep16), Scientist (ep18), Sergei (ep5), Slave#2 (ep16) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blaine LeFranc (ep41), Doogle McGuiness, Gary, Male Tourist (ep1), Professor Raffalo (ep1), Thraxy (ep35), Ugly Jimmy (ep34) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Dr. Phinius Phibes, Agent#2, Andy (ep19), Dr. Eisenhorn (ep3), French Poodle (ep15), Mr. Havansimp (ep4), Mr. Invisible (ep13), Mystery Man (ep8), Spencer Twin#1 (ep8), Techie#2 *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Justin Steele/'Prince Lightstar', King of Luminicity *Static Shock (2000) - Anchor (ep2) *Stripperella (2004) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Doctor (ep9), Freddy (ep11), Gary (ep9), Guard (ep11), Mayor, Steve (ep11), Tio (ep4), Yankee (ep4) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Escapee (ep7), Guard (ep52), Man in Crowd (ep7), Young Doctor (ep7) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Elephanty (ep3), Professor (ep3), Ronald O'Connell (ep3) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Keswick, Larry, Ollie, Agent Grounhog (ep14), Agent Nuts, Announcer (ep7), Argh (ep30), Bad Dog (ep1), Blitzen (ep21), Bobby (ep28), Classmate#3 (ep22), Desk Guard (ep4), Duck, English Bulldog (ep30), General Warhog, Gorilla (ep7), Guard (ep17), Guard#2 (ep1), Judge (ep7), Kid#2 (ep18), Mall Patron#3 (ep2), Monkey (ep4), Mysterious Lester (ep14), Narrator (ep12), Newsreel Narrator (ep6), Owl, Policeman (ep30), Policeman#2 (ep12), Presto (ep14), Rat#1 (ep1), Reindeer (ep21), Sharing Moose, Weather Man (ep26), Willy Wombat (ep28) *Teen Titans (2005) - Anchorman (ep40) *Teen Titans Go! (2013) - Ed (ep3) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Announcer (ep46), Barbarino, Dr. Moist (ep46), Macho Jimmy (ep27), Negative Jimmy (ep27), Newscaster (ep43), Positive Jimmy (ep27), Salesman (ep43), Travoltron (ep43) *The Batman (2005-2006) - D.A.V.E. (ep39), Killer Moth (ep41), Ragdoll *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Petrie, Angry Longneck (ep6), Ankylsaurus (ep19), Doc (ep16), Mutt (ep26), Older Tickly Fuzzy (ep17) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep40), Bailiff (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep13), Co-Pilot (ep36), Engineer (ep13), Excited Man (ep16), Fishmonger, Gangster (ep23), Guard (ep40), Guard (ep52), Guard#1 (ep28), Head Soldier (ep46), Helmsman (ep50), Jim (ep22), Kuon (ep28), Man (ep41), News Reporter (ep17), Northern General (ep17), Northern Guardsman (ep16), Officer (ep10), Pilot (ep50), Police Officer (ep32), Prisoner (ep36), Promoter (ep40), Random Spirit#1 (ep19), Reporter#2 (ep4), Ring Announcer, Royal Guard#2 (ep30), Seedy Guy (ep43), Shiro Shinobi, Soldier#2 (ep43), White Lotus (ep22), Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep14), Announcer (ep18), Announcer#2 (ep37), Announcer#3 (ep37), Answering Machine (ep24), Cletus, Coworker#1 (ep2), Jody Viking (ep3), Kenny (ep3), Loki (ep4), Mike (ep18), Monster (ep14), Mr. Skasskang (ep3), Mummy (ep2), News Announcer (ep4), Skeeter (ep24), Smoothie (ep14), Zombie#5 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2012) - Alan (ep26), Leslie (ep7), Park Ranger (ep3), Patrolman (ep3), Prison Photographer (ep3), Uncle Duck (ep7) *The Loud House (2016) - Mall Cop Captain (ep13), Mick Swagger, Ticket Seller (ep13) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Peppermint Larry, Admiral (ep38), Andrew#2 (ep25), Baby Bird (ep12), Bald Dude (ep23), Banker (ep2), Banker (ep41), Beardy (ep4), Ben Boozle (ep14), Bill (ep38), Boy (ep12), Boy#2 (ep18), Boy#3 (ep18), Bruce (ep43), Business Man, Constable#2 (ep33), Cruise Officer (ep19), Cursinc Booth Operator (ep8), Dad (ep32), Dips (ep10), Dude#1 (ep16), Fantasy Drawer (ep29), Female Bird (ep12), First Mate, Fisherman (ep2), Fisherman (ep39), Fisherman#2 (ep6), Founding Father (ep41), Gang Member#1 (ep42), Gentleman (ep17), Guy#2 (ep22), Guy#6 (ep26), Guy at Counter (ep16), Guy with Stick in Eye (ep43), Hair (ep13), Hair's Dad (ep13), Heckler#2 (ep13), Historian (ep19), Hot Dog Guy (ep18), Hot Dog Vendor (ep25), Island Guy#2 (ep7), Jayde (ep42), John (ep46), Johnny (ep34), Judge#3 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep30), Lady Nickelbottoms, Leader (ep13), Leader's Dad (ep13), Little Girl (ep15), Little Guy (ep6), Lord Hotcakes (ep15), Man (ep6), Man#1 (ep9), Man#1 (ep30), Man in Attendance (ep9), Man of the World (ep15), Mate (ep16), Mechanical Genie (ep11), Merman#4 (ep46), Minisculite Leader (ep36), Mrs. Withersby (ep2), Navy Officer#2 (ep38), Noseless Ned (ep6), Old Lady (ep44), Old Man (ep45), Old Timer#2 (ep42), Other Constable (ep34), Pancake Vendor (ep15), Pancakes (ep15), Pirate Captain (ep14), Pirate Captain (ep34), Ponce de Leroy (ep44), Pool Hall Guy#2 (ep37), Private Investigator (ep19), Raul (ep21), Real Adventurer Guy, Ropes Pierre, Russian Guy#3 (ep26), Sailor (ep9), Sailor (ep33), Sailor (ep39), Sailor (ep42), Sailor#1 (ep8), Sailor#1 (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep12), Sailor#2 (ep45), Sailor#3 (ep17), Scoops Penington, Sea Monster#3 (ep46), Sea Urchin Leader (ep39), Seal Trainer (ep13), Secret Guy (ep15), Shark#3 (ep5), Slippery Pete, Spanish Guy#3 (ep24), Steve (ep8), Suave Man (ep9), Tattoo Pirate, The Inventor, The Professor, Three Eyed Gus (ep11), Ticket Seller (ep18), Toaster (ep20), Town Crier (ep27), Trolley Hag (ep6), Vendor (ep27), Vendor (ep32), Victim Urchin (ep13), W.D. Muttonfluffer (ep10), Watch (ep40), Young Suitor-Old Man#4 (ep29) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - Barlowe's Bodyguard (ep7), Dad (ep9), Doctor#1 (ep3), The Creeper/Jack Ryder *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy, Grubber, Army Soldier (ep35), Big Ben (ep44), Boxer#1 (ep35), Broccloid (ep18), Broccloid Emperor (ep18), Captain Righteous (ep27), Chief (ep40), Chief of Police (ep31), Cohort (ep27), Cop (ep4), Cop#2 (ep31), Counterpart (ep27), Crook (ep32), Crook#1 (ep2), Crook#1 (ep40), Crook#2 (ep28), Crook#3 (ep2), Dad 1 (ep18), Dick (ep45), Down Under Mate (ep44), Elders (ep59), Floyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Football Jimmy (ep18), Fred (ep7), Fredrico (ep44), Guard (ep65), Guard#1 (ep73), Guard#2 (ep40), Harold Smith, Harouk (ep69), Homie#1 (ep68), Jeweler (ep2), Lab Technician (ep8), Lloyd Floydjoydson (ep8), Lucky (ep32), Maggot (ep5), Major Man (ep7), Man#1 (ep4), Man#1 (ep7), Man#1 (ep35), Man#1 (ep40), Man#1 (ep65), Man#2 (ep65), Man#2 (ep76), Man#3 (ep4), Mastermind (ep27), Mike Brickowski (ep31), Monster#1 (ep5), Montana Jed (ep76), Newscaster (ep40), Newsman (ep31), Officer Perez (ep31), Old Man (ep59), Ostrichman Prime (ep32), Paw (ep76), Philip (ep28), Police Chief (ep28), Police Officer (ep15), Police Officer (ep23), Scissors (ep5), Skuffy (ep76), Squirell (ep4), T.V. Announcer (ep15), TV Announcer (ep23), Teacher (ep28), Thug (ep28), Townie (ep59), Trevor (ep45) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Crew#2 (ep7), Medical Officer (ep7), Navigator (ep7), Sonarman (ep7) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Bantington (ep27), Dr. Arthur Beeman, Newscaster (ep36), Oldest Monk (ep35) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Bernard Houseman, Montana, Shocker, St. John Devereaux *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Angus (ep12), Beaky (ep25), Bertie (ep10), British Gent (ep45), Casino Manager (ep39), Cat Leader (ep52), Crush (ep44), Dawes (ep8), Duffy a.k.a. Banshee (ep4), Fog Dog (ep9), Francois (ep26), Howell Hoser (ep51), Ihopet (ep18), Knuckles LaRose (ep30), Larry Alberghetti (ep38), Mac (ep36), Mole (ep7), Nohans (ep3), Official#1 (ep42), Paul Freleng (ep34), Pitu Le Pew (ep2), Schmenfield (ep23), Shecky a.k.a. Announcer (ep6), Smokey (ep27), Tour Guide (ep37), W.B. Announcer (ep20), Wayne Figg (ep13), Zeus (ep19) *The Tick (1995) - Thomas Edison (ep17) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Bearded Man (ep11), Newscaster (ep11), Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Officer (ep7) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Cody Koala (ep10) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Antelope (ep18), Elephant (ep2), Natives, Pumbaa Duplicates (ep27), Vulture#1 (ep2), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Kev (ep84) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Prowl, Condiment Bot (ep5), Domestic Bot (ep8), Driver (ep3), Fanzone, Grandus (ep40), Man (ep15), Mixmaster, Soundwave, The Angry Archer, Ultra Magnus *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2015) - Grandmaster, Mayor (ep33), Museum Curator (ep33), Slam Adams (ep33), Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Burglar#1 (ep24), Crunchy Granville (ep9), Earnest Bailey (ep24), Feta Cheese Vendor (ep28), Fritz (ep9), General Niedermeyer (ep40), Guard (ep21), MP Guard#1 (ep40), Major Portsmouth (ep28), Mr. B, Mr. Keenan (ep9), Roderick Kingston (ep12), Sam (ep35), Scar (ep21), Shop Owner (ep28), Swedish Fan (ep35), Tailor (ep35), Worker#1 (ep24), Writer (ep12) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Bokh nar Ragitika (ep12), Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Clay Bailey, Blind Old Man (ep44), Cyclops, Dude-Bot (ep26), Evil Granny Lily (ep23), Gigi (ep33), Jesse Bailey (ep28), Mala Mala Jong (ep29), Master Monk Guan, Mr. Tohomiko (ep30), Omi-Dad (ep43), Parrot *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Red Tornado/'John Smith', Abra Kadabra (ep7), Alfred Pennyworth (ep8), Bernell Jones (ep23), Jason Bard (ep16), Red Torpedo (ep12), Red Volcano (ep15), T.O. Morrow, Vulko (ep8), Wade Eiling (ep16) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Anchorman#2 (ep24), Barry Brite (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Dacar, Metallic 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Jasper Badun *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Slug *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Captain of the Guard *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Yak *Batman: Year One (2011) - Alfred Pennyworth *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Axe, Poke *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Strakk, Tarix *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Kon *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mr. Jones *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Atka *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Del Chillman, Pilot *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional Voices *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Renkins *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Stew *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat), Mr. Auger, Mr. Renkins, Stew, Wint Quint *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dobbs, Jackson, Leggio *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Bradley Uppercrust III, Chuck the Sportscaster, Referee, Unemployment Lady *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Sam McKeane *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Crane *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Lumiere *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Robert "Bobby" Canler *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Christopher Robin (Singing Voice), Piglet (Singing Voice) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Sultan, The Duke, Arguing Neighbor#1, Farmer, King Hubert, Painter, Additional Voices *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Steve *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Levi *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Sportscaster *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Jackie Legs, Lounge Singer *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Gollum Rudy, Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Jock, Tramp, Trusty, Dogcatcher *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Bernie Von Beam, Artie Fol *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Customer, Dad, Firefighter#2, Man, Mortimer, Store Announcer *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Elf *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Earl *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Herald, Ship Cleaner *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Dog Cop, Reverend Vandergelding *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Hot Dog Vendor, Lighthouse Lou *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Jack, Jasper Ridgeway, Lifeguard#1 *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Del Chillman, Sir Ian Locksley, Harpoon Gunner *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Iago, Shmidlap *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Owen Garrison/Blue Falcon *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Colt Steelcase *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Valdronya, Vincent Van Helsing *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Mel Richmond, Mike Gale *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Lester, FBI Agent, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Roy *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Amos Slade *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Nerdy Patron *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Petrie, Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Petrie *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Ozzy, Petrie *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Mutt, Petrie, Iguanodon *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Ichy, Petrie *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Petrie *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Petrie, Mr. Clubtail *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Petrie, Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Petrie, Spokes Dinosaur *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Petrie, Corythosaurus *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Petrie, Gigantic Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie, Additional Vocal Performer *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie, Petrie's Sibbling#2 *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Bashful, March Hare *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Hudson, Red Engine *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Benjamin, Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - The Colonel, Mouse Doctor, Mouse Soldier *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Driver, Elf#2, Servant *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Thief *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Dr. Gluckman, Martian Guard#1, President *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Steed, TV Announcer *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Tom *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Piglet (Singing Voice) 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Johnny Cage *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Grave Keeper, Jake, Mr. Bumpy *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Knight#1 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *Bolt (2008) - Lloyd *Curious George (2006) - Salesman *Foodfight! (2012) - Lieutenant X, Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Elder 3, Rabbit *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Evil Mustache Cabal, Guard, Sid *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Smee, Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Clank, Dewey *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lion King (2003) - Zazu (Singing Voice; Platinum Edition) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Smee *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Baboon Kaboom, Big Billy, Go-Go Patrol, Grubber, Hacha Chacha *Tinker Bell (2008) - Clank *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Clank, Driver *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Clank, Fairy Gary, Small Troll 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Getafix, The Narrator *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Troll King 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Farmer Bill (ep18), Vex (ep18) *DC Nation: Thunder & Lightning (2013) - Peter Gambi (ep1) *DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) - Flemming, Foster Brenner, Peter McCoy *Enter Mode 5 (2007) - Death Mania, Narrator, Newscaster *Gesar (2012) - Guard#1 *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Foghorn Leghorn, Young Rooster *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (2004) - Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Sylvester the Cat *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Bus Driver, Dad *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Spang *Staylongers (2000) - Johnny Bravo *The Modifyers (2010) - Mole, Rat *Transformers: Animated - Prowl *Wacky Races Forever (2006) - Mr. Vice Roy, Peter Perfect *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Al (ep40), Anchorman (ep22), Chief (ep12), Chief Paperboy (ep37), Ed (ep35), Elvis (ep24), Eustice (ep24), Guard (ep22), Igor (ep17), Jimmy (ep35), Judge (ep22), Man#1 (ep24), Police Chief (ep22) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Johnny Bravo *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *Camp Lazlo! Kamp Kringle (2007) - Raj, Samson, Earl, Harold *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Principal Luna, Announcer, British Man, Comedian, Jan, Manager *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Mr. Boss *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Bendict Wigglestein, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Dad, Action Dexter, Mandark Robot, Officer 9412, Robot#1 *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Farley the Seagull, Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Zazu *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Adam, Cop, Douglas, Guy#1, Jailbird#2 *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Bones, Mr. Smee *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Johnny Bravo *Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010) - Dr. Jeff "Fish" Fisher *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Clank, Fairy Gary *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Man In Black *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Travoltron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Brain#1, Gorlock#2 *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Bruce the Elf, Head Elf, Principal Luna *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Club Announcer, Pool Waiter, Villain Xavier *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Dr. Moist *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Ace D. Copular, Concerned Citizen, Prisoner *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Bighead *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Shamus 'Web Animation' *Republic City Hustle (2013) - Shiro Shinobi (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Foo, Hachiro 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Brother 3 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Dad *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Gikkuri *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Root *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Jock, Tramp, Trusty Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Brain *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Frog, Horse, Princess/Rocco 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Bashful 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Duncan MacDougall *Enchanted (2007) - Pip in Andalasia *James and the Giant Peach (1996) - Centipede (Singing Voice) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Lumiere *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Bashful Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Merlin 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Choose Goose *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Baloney *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Bearded Man, Jock *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Jonesy, Mayor, Messenger *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Marvel *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Azmuth, Bellicus, Ghostfreak *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Azmuth, Ghostfreak *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Azmuth, Krabb *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dexter's Dad, Johnny Bravo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Ace D. Copular, Azmuth, Johnny Bravo *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Horace Badun, Waddlwesworth *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Horace Badun (Singing Voice) *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Zazu *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Mr. Smee *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Mr. Smee *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Mr. Smee *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Merlin *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Hamm *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Lumiere *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Baker, Lumiere, Shop Owner *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - NOS-4A2 *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Marco de Pollo *Fallout (1997) - Loxley *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Drizzt, Xan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Karne *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Bruno, Lucky Dog Vendor, Motorcycle Cop, Sam, Technical Artist, Uniform Officer *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - March Hare, Mr. Smee, White Rabbit *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Gary *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Foghorn Leghorn, Mr. Warner *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Ad Avis, Bonehead, Dr. Cranium, Igor *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Extor, Jack's Father, Kami, Lead Kid, The Priest *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Alan Dinsdale, Mercenary, Robert Zabrinski, Travis Sherman *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Bubbles *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Brenn Tantor, Abridon Refugee 1 *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Clones, Jango Fett *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Kyle Katarn, Saboteur 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Kyle Katarn, Stormtrooper Officer 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain, Clone Troopers, Count Dooku, Jango Fett *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Imperial Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Darth Revan, Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Murph, Winkle *Stupid Invaders (2001) - Bud Budiovitch *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Belly Juju, Caged Juju, Mummy King, Two Head "Rufus" *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Belly Juju, Caged Juju, JB, Needles, Pins *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Caged Juju, Head 1, Mummy, Needles, Pins *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Shiro Shinobi *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cyril, Dad, Mole-Yair *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Cyril, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Cyril, Mole-Yair, Scratch, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Ace D. Copular, Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ace D. Copular, Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber, Picklord Captain (Gamecube) *Toonstruck (1996) - Jim, Outhouse Guard, Robot Maker, Spike, The Carecrow, Woof *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Monkey *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Clay Bailey *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Psimon, Red Tornado/John Smith, Villager 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Mr. Smee *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Bashful, Merlin, Mr. Smee *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Geppetto, The Beagle Boys *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Barrel, Lumiere, Merlin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (400) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2017. Category:American Voice Actors